Incydent Szarego Johna
by Staramelia
Summary: Opowiadanie napisane przeze mnie wczoraj i było pierwotnie wymyślone na lekcję języka polskiego, a mianowicie miało być o małym, szarym człowieku. Jednak wszystko można przerobić na One Piece, nie? Dlatego więc mały, szary człowiek spotyka w swoim życiu pirata Luffy'ego :3


Mały, szary człowiek szedł sobie spokojnie ulicą, nie oglądając się na nic. W międzyczasie inni rownież przechodzili przez to samo miejsce. Nic nadzwyczajnego, dlatego nikt się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Nagle mały, szary człowiek zatrzymał się, podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się dookoła. W pobliżu miał swoje mieszkanie - jedyne miejsce, które należało do niego i spędzał w nim dużą część swego monotonnego, szarego życia. Teraz wracał wreszcie do domu, gdzie będzie mógł w spokoju odpocząć. Miał już serdecznie dosyć ulicy, na której stał, ale nic z tym nie był w stanie zrobić, poza opuszczeniem tego miejsca, udając się do domu, gdzie jednak wciąż będzie miał widok na tak znienawidzoną przez niego ulicę. A następnego dnia i tak tam musi wrócić. Nawet jak nie pójdzie do pracy, to jakoś żyć trzeba, więc na pewno uda się do sklepu, żeby kupić sobie coś na śniadanie. Kończąc swoje pesymistyczne rozmyślania, mały, szary człowiek ruszył wreszcie z miejsca i skierował się w stronę domu. W chwili, gdy nacisnął na klamkę, ogarnęło go dziwne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Otworzył ostrożnie drzwi i stanął w progu. Gdy spojrzał do środka mieszkania, już tak został. Był tak zszokowany, że nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. W pomieszczeniu, które nazywał salonem, siedział niski człowieczek o kruczoczarnych włosach i słomianym kapeluszu na głowie. Na domiar złego, lodówka była otwarta,a postać znajdująca się w salonie zjadała ostatnie resztki najlepszego mięsa, które przygotowane było na zbliżające się święto. Nie dość, że mały, szary człowiek się załamał z powodu straty całego swojego pożywienia, to jeszcze do jego domu w jakiś sposób dostała się obca mu osoba i zupełnie nie zwraca na niego uwagi, a na dodatek zachowuje się, jakby była u siebie. Pomimo widocznej irytacji, mały, szary człowiek podszedł do niezapowiedzianego gościa i zapytał kulturalnie:

— Kim jesteś, chłopcze?

Zapytany przerwał posiłek, podniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się i odparł:

— Jestem Luffy, człowiek, który zostanie Królem Piratów!

Gospodarz z trudem ukrył swoje zdziwienie i nie przestawał pytać.

— Ile masz lat?

Chłopiec o imieniu Luffy poprawił sobie kapelusz na głowie, zamrugał i powiedział:

— Dziewiętnaście!

Mały, szary człowiek uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

— Już dorosły, a w piratów się bawisz? — spytał z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie.

— To nie zabawa! — krzyknął oburzony Luffy wstając z miejsca. — A poza tym, kim jesteś, staruszku?

— Mieszkam tu — odparł mały, szary człowiek, mocno już poirytowany. Bardzo chciał się już pozbyć niechcianego gościa, jednak jego uprzejma i kulturalna natura nie pozwoliła mu wyprosić chłopca. Przynajmniej na razie. Przez ten czas Luffy zdążył już ponownie zabrać się za jedzenie mięsa i całkowicie opróżnić lodówkę z całej jej zawartości. Wstał, podziękował za posiłek i wyskoczył przez okno. Mały, szary człowiek próbował go powstrzymać - mieszkał przecież na dwunastym piętrze! Skok z takiej wysokości to pewna smierć! Niestety chłopiec zdążył już opuścić mieszkanie przez otwór okienny. Zaniepokojony, mały, szary człowiek wyjrzał na zewnątrz, spodziewając się zobaczyć nieszczęśnika, jednak nie było go tam. Zauważył Luffy'ego idącego sobie ulicą jak gdyby nigdy nic. Otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia na ten widok. Już nie jak zwykle, mały, szary człowiek wybiegł ze swojego mieszkania.

— Co jest, staruszku? — spytał Luffy, widząc ponownie człowieka-który-dał-mu-jeść zdyszanego i chwytającego go nerwowo za ramię.

— Wszystko w porządku, chłopcze? — zapytał mały, szary człowiek. — Żyjesz? Zeskoczyłeś przecież z DWUNASTEGO piętra!

Ku zdumieniu rozmówcy, Luffy się szeroko uśmiechnął.

— Wszystko w porządku — odparł. — Ja jestem z gumy.

Mały, szary człowiek złapał się za głowę. Stwierdził, że wszystko, co się stało, było tylko snem.

— Wystarczy, że się po prostu obudzę i już! Wtedy wrócę do mojego zwyczajnego, szarego życia — mówił do siebie.

— Co tam mamroczesz, staruszku? — spytał Luffy, poprawiając kapelusz. — Już wiem! Skoro jesteś taki uprzejmy, to na pewno pomożesz mi wrócić na Grand Line!

Mały, szary człowiek stał w osłupieniu. Zamrugał oczami, podrapał się po głowie i zapytał:

— Słucham? Czy ja się nie przesłyszałem? Grand Line, tak?

Luffy kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Mały, szary człowiek był geografem z wykształcenia, jednak nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie leży miejsce zwane Grand Line. Nie chciał jednak pokazywać swojej niewiedzy. Wyciągnął więc z obszernej kieszeni wielką mapę i rozłożył ją, kładąc przedmiot tak, aby Luffy wszystko widział.

— Co to? — spytał chłopak głupkowato.

— Mapa! — odparł mały, szary człowiek z poirytowaniem. — Mapa świata!

Luffy przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, jakby analizując każdy szczegół.

— To nie taką mapę miała zawsze Nami — stwierdził po minucie i zaczął grzebać w swoich kieszeniach.

— Kto to Nami?

Luffy przestał na chwilę przeszukiwać zawartości ubrań i odparł spokojnie:

— Nami to moja nawigatorka. Dała mi nawet mapę, żebym się mógł odnaleźć. Niestety w tej chwili nie wiem, gdzie ona jest.

Mały, szary człowiek spodziewał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, ale Luffy powrócił do szukania zgubny w swoich super pojemnych kieszeniach i gdy uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, można było pomyśleć, że znalazł mapę, jednak ku zdumieniu małego, szarego człowieka wyciągnął stamtąd wielki kawał mięsa z kością i z wesołym uśmiechem zabrał się do jedzenia. Całe to zjawisko było czymś nadzwyczajnie zdumiewającym, bo kto ot tak sobie nosi mięso w kieszeni? W każdym razie mały, szary człowiek nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbytnio, no bo w końcu uważał wszystko za sen. Luffy i tak nie znalazł mapy, ale za to pojawiła się bardzo interesująca, wielka dziura w chodniku i zupełnie przypadkowo mały, szary człowiek wpadł do niej, a Luffy, jak to Luffy, po prostu wskoczył tam za nim. Nagle otoczenie się zmieniło całkowicie. Oboje znajdowali się w wielkim lesie namorzynowym, gdzie z podłoża wydobywały się bańki.

— Gdzie ja jestem? — zapytał ze zdumieniem mały, szary człowiek.

— Archipelag Shabondy! — wykrzyknął radośnie Luffy. Ludzie zgromadzeni dookoła, przyglądali się im z bezpiecznej odległości, ale szybko jednak znudziła ich ta czynność i powrócili do swoich zajęć. Luffy tymczasem biegał dookoła i cieszył się z powrotu, jednak niezbyt długo, ponieważ wpadł na (jak pózniej mały, szary człowiek się dowiedział) admirała Kizaru. Luffy był piratem, więc to oczywiste, że musi uciekać przed marynarką, jeśli mu życie miłe, ale dlaczego mały, szary człowiek pobiegł wraz z nim, tego nie wiedział. Po drodze zaopatrzył się w broń (no cóż, znalezione, nie kradzione). Admirałowi wyraźnie zależało na złapaniu Luffy'ego (no i pewnie przy okazji rownież małego, szarego człowieka), bo dogonił ich z prędkością światła. Luffy zrezygnował z ucieczki i rozpoczął walkę z Kizaru, i jego świetlnymi kopniakami. W tym czasie mały, szary człowiek w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa stwierdził, iż on rownież musi się jakoś obronić przed admirałem, więc bez namysłu powystrzelał wszystkie naboje z magazynków w stronę przeciwnika, co i tak nic nie dało, a mały, szary człowiek wpadł w kolejną dziurę i znalazł się z powrotem na ulicy.

W tym samym czasie Luffy uciął sobie małą pogawędkę z admirałem i nieświadomie poinformował go o nic nie znaczącej dla swiata egzystencji małego, szarego człowieka.

— Ach tak? — spytał Kizaru. — Jak ma na imię?

Luffy zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym odparł:

— Na pewno to był John!

Ta jego wypowiedź na pewno zdumiałaby po raz kolejny małego, szarego człowieka, którego już tu nie było. Sam przecież nie podawał Luffy'emu swojego imienia, które na pewno nie brzmiało ,,John", zwłaszcza jeśli był rodowitym japończykiem, ale mniejsza z tym. Po zdobyciu nowych informacji, admirałowi Kizaru znudziło się ganianie za Luffym i udał się w stronę kwatery głównej marynarki. Następnego dnia do grona poszukiwanych dołączył niejaki ,,John" o wartości stu pięćdziesięciu milionów beli. Oczywiście to wszystko na próżno, bo mały, szary człowiek siedzi sobie bezpiecznie w swoim świecie we własnym domu i cieszy się zwykłym, monotonnym życiem. W przyszłości te zdarzenia opisano jako ,,Incydent Szarego Johna".


End file.
